1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system, a vehicle, and a charging facility, and in particular to a charging system of a vehicle that is configured to be able to charge an electric power storage device equipped in the vehicle from the outside of the vehicle through a charging connection portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles have been available that are each configured to be able to charge an electric power storage device equipped in the vehicle from the outside.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-085335 (JP 2013-085335 A) discloses a charging system of a vehicle that can improve user convenience by a simple and efficient configuration. In this charging system, a charger is configured to be able to convert electric power from an external electric power source to charged electric power in an electric power storage device. Based on a remaining capacity of the electric power storage device, a power management ECU computes a charging time in a case where the electric power storage device is charged by specified electric power that is set in advance, and also sets a charging start time according to an estimated charging completion time, which is input by a user in an input portion, and the charging time. When the charging start time comes, the power management ECU controls the charger so as to supply the specified electric power to the electric power storage device.
In the charging system disclosed in the above publication, the user connects a charging connector to an inlet of the vehicle when charging is started. In recent years, an attempt has been made to supply the electric power to a household from an electric vehicle or the like in a time of disaster or the like. Here, there is a case where, when the user connects the connector to the inlet, the connector is half-fitted to the inlet. However, a conventional charging system does not provide means for informing the user of this half-fitted state. Consequently, the user falsely assumes it is ready for charging or discharging despite the fact that the connector is half-fitted to the inlet. Thus, the connector may be left half-fitted as the user considers that charging or discharging is performed normally.